MLP: Boxed In
by BoomBro
Summary: Living in a box underground for 2000 years can be quite exiting, you never know how the world will look like once you get out or what the dominant species will be.
1. Chapter 1

Iv'e spent... i dont know how many years in this metal box since they buried me. A box exactly 3.35m high and 2.17m wide. Humanity was going to hell so they decided that they would store all known knowledge inside me. Ofcourse during all these years some files has become corrupted and lost forever but i dont care. I dont expect to find any intelligent creature on the surface to pass this knowledge on to anyway. But what do i know... im just waiting for someone to dig me up. "Hey i think iv'e found something!" Huh? voices? After all this time? I must be hearing things. "You found a metal box? So what?" "But look at the size of this thing! There's gotta be something valuable in there!" "And what makes you think that?" "It's like a treasure chest!" "No it's not! It's just a metal box! Just a big rusty metal box!"  
>"Im going to open it."<br>"And how do plan on doing that? huh? huh?"  
>"There's a hatch here. I just need to open it."<br>"Knock yourself out it's rusted shut. You wont be able to open it no matter how much you pull."  
>"I think you are underestimating my strenght."<br>"If anything im overestimating it."  
>"Bah you just do-"<br>The conversation was cut short when i with all my strenght bashed the hatch open and saw the sun for the first time in over 2000 years. After getting my eyes used to the sunlight i noticed two small ponies standing next to the box with their jaws hanging and their eyes wide open.  
>"What?" i said trying to sound as cool as possible.<br>Let's just say that they were long gone before i even had a chance of asking what year it was.

XXX

Over at Ponyville Twilight was inside Mr. and Mrs. Cakes bakery. As usual Pinkie Pie was busy baking but Twilight didn't mind waiting. Infact she quite enjoyed it with the smell of delicious cupcakes and muffins.  
>"Im coming now!" Pinkie yelled from the back of the bakery.<br>Out from the the kitchen came Pinkie Pie with flour and dough in her hair and face. Twilight had a hard time holding back the laughter.  
>"Pinkie Pie you look like you brought the whole cake out with you. Why dont you go and wash up?"<br>"Aww a little uncleanliness never hurt anyone."  
>"It's going to hurt when we have to pull that dough out of your hair."<br>"Geez fine but then we have to-"  
>"A MONSTER!" they heard a voice scream out on the street.<br>Twilight and Pinkie Pie went outside to find two ponies standing in the middle of the street screaming about a monster. Twilight approached the orange ponie with a shovel as his cutie mark.  
>"Just calm down and explain what happened."<br>The other pony a red one with what looked like a mountain as his cutie mark started talking.  
>"Well my idiot friend here found an old metal box in the ground and decided it would be fun to open it!"<br>"Hey! How was i supposed to know that a monster would come out of it?" The orange pony responded.  
>Twilight interupted them before they started argue.<br>"What kind of monster? Can you describe it?"  
>The red pony started talking.<br>"Well it was big! At least two or three meters and it had a metal mask with green glass eyes on it's face! Oh and it was standing on it's hind legs! I also remember that it had a black shirt with a brown worn out coat that reached down to his hooves at least i think he had hooves i could'nt see. It was..."  
>"MONSTROUS" screamed the orange pony.<br>"Yes what he said!"  
>Twilight just looked at them.<br>"What?" said the red pony.  
>"This just seems a little far-fetched."<br>"Oh you dont belive us? We can show you! Right Dig Dug?" "No way man! Im not going back there!" said the orange pony now sitting in fetal position. The big red pony let out a sigh.  
>"Fine i'll show e'm myself then!"<br>"You coming Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.  
>"Nope now that i think about it i still have some very special cupcakes i was going to make for Rainbow Dash!"<br>And just like that Pinkie Pie was gone like the wind.  
>"You ready to go?" the red pony asked.<br>"Yea im ready" Twilight said still puzzled over Pinkie Pies hurry.  
>"Oh and you can call me Climber."<p>

XXX

I may have spent most of my time in the ground but i knew that sooner or later those guys were going to come back in front of a mob with pitchforks and torches. At least that's what my knowledge in the medieval ages told me would happen. I reached down in the box to get my equipment. A rusty rifle with a broken scope, ammo and some spare parts (for me not the rifle) also a machete. I could see a forrest not far from my spot it was my best option for tactical cover as i was in the middle of a field. I ran to the closest tree and climbed up. From there i could see the box and the rest of the field perfectly. I went into standby mode for a couple of hours until my sound sensors started picking up sounds. I woke up and managed to figure out that the "sounds" were actualy voices. Two ponies was standing next to my box talking. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but they were clearly talking about me. I recognized the red one but the purple one was new, perhaps it was some kind of authority. This was not good! If the goverment or whatever they had here found out about me only bad things would happen. The only way to ensure my safety was to get rid of them both and then hide the box. I loaded the and looked through the scope. I couldn't belive my eye's! The purple pony was actualy lifting the box out of the hole without even touching it! It was time to act! I took aim and fired. The bullet went way wrong and instead of hitting the pony it hit the box, tearing a huge hole on both sides of it. The purple pony dropped the box in suprise and both ponies started to run for the town. I reloaded and took aim again. The bullet hit the ground at least eight meters away from the purple pony. It was at this point i started thinking that the scope could use some adjustment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darn it!" i thought to myself. I started adjusting the scope and got it to near perfect condition. Well at least i scared them off and that was probably one of the better options at the moment. Not better then killing them but a good option none the less. I had to hurry covering the box before they came back so i ran back to the box i spent all those years in and started covering it in dirt. When i had covered about half of it i realised it was pointless. A big pile of dirt on the otherwise green field would quite obviously be hiding something. I went back to the forrest and climbed up in the tree again. I must've went into standby mode for some hours cause when i woke up the sun was going up. "Might as well check out the other boxes" i thought to myself while i climed down again. I wasn't the only android they buried in the ground. They buried about twenty more in this area. All with different personalities and eye color but that's all that's different between us. The sensors picked up a signal from another box in the area. I started walking towards the signal although it could take me hours getting there.

XXX

Twilight ran as fast as she could. Whatever happened to the box she had her suspicions that it was meant to happen to her and not the box. Her suspicions proved to be right when another hole was ripped up in the ground not far from her. She looked behind her to see if Climber was alrigth. As she did he passed her and she could see the fear in his face. When they got back to town everyone was already asleep. The street was empty and the pony named Dig Dug had apparently gone home too.  
>"Well that was quite the adventure wouldn't you say?" Climber said with sweat dripping on the ground.<br>"What just happened?" Twilight almost screamed but immediately shut up when she remembered what the time was.  
>"I dont know but im sure it was the monster that did it" "Why would it do that? What have we ever done to it?" Twilight was upset and Climber noticed it.<br>"Hey we made it right? We're still alive." he said in an attempt to calm her down.  
>"But what if it tries to hurt someone else? We have to warn everypony!"<br>"HAH! With that aim i dont think he's much of a threat to anypony!"  
>"Maybe your right. Maybe it's not so bad as i think it is." but Twilight couldn't shake the feeling that everypony was in great danger.<br>"You just need to get some sleep and calm down. Come i'll follow you home. Where do you live?" the red pony said trying to sound as reasuring as possible.  
>"In the library."<br>"Ok let's get you home"

XXX

After what felt like ages i finaly stood above the spot where number sixteen was buried. "Well let's get to digging" i thought and smiled to myself behind the gasmask. After a couple of hours digging with my hands i uncovered the rusty hatch to number sixteens box. "Anyone home?" i knocked on the hatch. I got no response so i started pulling the hatch. It creeked a little before giving up and i pulled it open. It was dark down there but i could make out the figure of what used to be number sixteen. Now it was just an empty shell with purple eyes. Number sixteens equipment was just an old rusty pistol and an axe. I took the pistol but left the axe. "No point in weighting myself down with unnecessary equipment." i thought to myself. I closed the hatch and covered it again. Now i took the time to actualy look around. I was in a field of appletrees. I could even see a barn and house in the distance. I went down to my knee and looked through the scope of the rifle. More ponies, one small and one bigger. Not posing any threat to me as long as they dont see me.  
>"Well howdy there stranger. Now would ye mind tellin me what you are and what the hay you are doing on my land?"<br>I spun around quicly and saw an orange pony with three apples on her flank. She was looking impatient. Now i had two options i could either try talking to her or kill her. I couldnt afford to waste any more ammo so i tried talking.  
>"Oh me im... uh an... ambassador of peace!"<br>At that point i knew i was screwed and that i had to work on my lying skills.


	3. Chapter 3

"An ambassador of peace huh? And where ya from if ya dont mind me asking."

Lying never been my strong suit. And i knew that i would never get away with trying to lie even more.

"Weeeell you see" i said while slowly making my way towards her "Im from the past and-"

I was now close enough to her.

"Gasp! What is that behind you?"

"Say what?"

She turned around and i hit her in the head with the butt of the rifle. Either she had a very thick skull or i didnt hit hard enough, either way she just wouldnt get knocked out. Instead she turned to me and said

"Now what was that for? Ya know i dun think you are any ambassador at all. You are just some big bully that thinks he can mess me around! Well i wont have it, no sir. Im gona teach you a thing or two about what we do to bullies here at the farm."

And just like that before i knew it she kicked me right in the stomach. I stumbled back trying to recover from the sudden attack but instead i just got another kick in the face. Now my right eye was broken and if i lost the other one i would go blind. In my time of panic i pulled the old rusty pistol and tried to aim it at the pony. This rewarded me with another kick to the leg. With my only eye i once again tried to aim at the pony. I fired a couple of shots in her general direction and one hit her in her right front leg. She stumbled around for a bit with a shocked expression on her face. She looked at me and then fell over, the thought of finishing the job crossed my mind but it would be a waste of ammunition and besides the shots probably attracted som attention. I walked back to the forrest i came from and focused on trying to find the rest of the boxes. God have mercy on the ponies that gets in my way!

XXX

Twilight woke up to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Yea yea im coming" she said still tired and a little annoyed over this disturbance.

She opened the door to find a blue pegasus standing outside.

"Hey Rainbow what did you want?"

"It's Applejack! She's hurt!"

Twilight could see in Rainbow Dash eyes that she was worried.

"Oh Celestia! Is it serious?"

"They dont know. She hasn't woken up yet and the doctors just can't understand what could have caused the injury. You are good at this stuff Twilight! Solving mysteries i mean."

"I can try but maybe it was just some kind of animal."

"Fluttershy already took a look at it, well took a look it was more of a glimpse. You know how she is with blood. Anyway she said that she's never seen or heard of an animal that puts metal objects in their victims."

"Metal objects?"

"Well it's a small almost round metal thingy. You should really see it yourself."

"Ok i'll go there as soon as iv'e gotten something to eat."

"Super! I'll see ya later then."

Twilight would have bothered responding if she didnt already know Dash had already left without waiting for an answer. Spike had woken up during their conversation and made breakfast, a big bunch of waffles was standing on the table. After eating every single one of the waffles Spike went back to bed without a word and began snoring almost immediately and Twilight went to the Ponyville Urgent Care to see how her friend was doing and to solve this mystery. When she got there Applejack was still unconsius but the nurses let her into the room anyway. When she entered Applejacks room it wasn't Applejack that drew her attention it was the bloody piece of metal that was placed on a plate next to the bed. She then looked at the wound. It somehow reminded her of the hole in the box only smaller.

"Oh Applejack what did this to you?" she whispered.

Ofcourse she didnt get any answer from her uncounsius friend.  
>"I promise i'll find the thing responsible for this." She whispered.<p>

Twilight made her way to the door but before she left she turned around and said.

"Well see you."

Still no answer.

As Twilight entered the sunlight again she had an idea. An extremely far-fetched idea but she decided to follow it through. She went back to the place where she scene of last nights events and started searching. She found the box but not what she was looking for. She walked along the path that she and Climber had ran. And there she found it! In a small hole in the ground not far from the path she found a small sharp metal object. This one was longer and bigger then the one found in Applejacks leg but the similarities were there. But this discovery only made her more worried. This proved that the creature is not only dangerous but deadly! Now she had to warn everypony and fast!

XXX

As i was walking around in the forest i found a big cave. This cave could work as a base of operations and hideout i just needed to check if it had any inhabitants and get rid of them. As i walked deeper into the cave i started noticing small things that were out of place. I saw not only electrical wires but also the lightbulbs they led to. It was simple, nothing covering the lightbulbs but dust and dirt. As i went further down i found an old steel door. "Keep out military personel only" the sign on the door said. But as i higly doubted that there were any human left on the planet more military then me i tried to push the door open. Took me some time to realise that i had to pull but the door still wouldnt open. I searched the door for any kind of opening mechanism. And right there under the layer of dust and spiderweb i found a lock. I didnt have a key but i did have something else. I started bending the shells open and emptying them off gunpowder. I poured the fine powder into the hole of the lock and pulled the pistol. I fired a single shot at the lock and a small explosion blew the lock mechanism right off. The door swung open and inside was the dream of any gun-nut ever to live!


	4. Chapter 4

Guns and vehicles of almost every kind! I could almost danced with joy but i knew i had work to do. The caves roof was far above me and i could just barely see the other side of the huge cavern. As i walked around looking at all the different kinds of weaponary at my disposal i found an small room built into the cave wall. I walked inside and saw what looked like an office. I flipped the lightswitch and found to my suprise that both the switch and the lightbulb worked. Sure it was dusty here and there but otherwise the small office was perfectly preserved. There was only one desk in the room and it was positioned so that who ever was sitting behind it could look through the windows that was running along the whole wall and get a clear view over the cave. I started searching the desk in hope of finding any useful information about this place. It was a simple desk with only four drawers all of wich could be locked but none were. When i pulled out the only drawer yet to be searched i found a letter to the previous owner of the desk wich oddly were no where to be found, by this i mean his remains ofcourse im not stupid i know the average lifespan of a human being. I read the letter carefully trying not to miss any important details.

"Dear Richard

I hope that you are comfortable in your new office. Guarding that place must be a bitch but hey what you gona do right? Anyway the general told me to tell you why you are there, what you are guarding and how you are going to do it. You are there to guard the biggest supply of weaponary, supplies and vehicles we have right now. You are going to do rounds of the cave every two hours, noone is going to check on you so i guess we're just going to have to trust that you do so. You may be wondering why you are the only one here, well theres an explanation to that. You see the whole facility is pretty much just a big cellar or attic, here we dump stuff we dont need or dont have the personel to equip it with. If you for some reason need to move any of the vehicles just use the crane, i bet that if you look up you can see it there on the roof. You operate it with the levers located on the platform on the far end of the cave, just climb up the ladder and you will find them. Now i dont know what you did to get assigned to this post but just try making the best out of it ok? One last thing, the door will be locked as soon as it closes, im sorry if i knew about this earlier i would have told you but it's too late now. Food and supplies will be handed to you through the door but they will shoot you if you try to leave. Sorry."

I put the letter on the desk. I was right when i thought this was a military facility although it was quite obvious. I had enough firepower to defeat a small army, i had tanks, i had jets hell i even had a couple of mobile AA guns, but where the heck did they hide the fucking screwdrivers! I still needed to repair my eye with the spare parts i had with me from the box. With all these trucks and tanks they had to have tools in case one of them broke down. I wondered around the cave aimlessly until i found the entrence to the repair bay. I searched through all the diffirent tools and machines until i found what i needed. A small screwdriver, perfect for screwing off the parts holding my eye together.

XXX

Twilight tried to warn as many as she possibly could about the strange and dangerous creature but it was no use nopony wanted to belive her exept her friends and those that dug it up. It was getting dark by the time she gave up and started walking home.

"I cant belive they didn't belive me! I had proof and even two witnesses that saw the creature. What more could these stubborn ponies want?" She thought to herself.

Twilight knew she had to do something before anypony else got hurt. She had to catch the creature but she couldn't do it alone. Perhaps some of her friends could help her with finding it. But that would have to wait until the next day. Right now she needed some sleep so that she could think clearly tomorrow. As soon as she woke up Twilight tried to get hold of her friends. Fluttershy was out of the question Twilight couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt. Rarity would probably not enjoy walking around searching for some discusting monster. Pinkie Pie was busy baking for Mr. and Mrs. Cake. That left Climber and Rainbow Dash and those two were probably the best ones to bring on a monster hunt.


End file.
